


Scrambled Eggs

by boohoo_cracker



Series: Same AU - cute, platonic Dreamnotfound fluff. [1]
Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Eggs, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, cld be either way tbh, dream - Freeform, eggs are yummy, georgenotfound - Freeform, kind of romantic but like also nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohoo_cracker/pseuds/boohoo_cracker
Summary: When Dream is sleep-deprived, George will drop anything to help him - including stopping a stream.Eggs are delicious and I don't know how to do summaries :DALSO PLEASE NOTE - THIS COULD BE TAKEN AS A DREAMNOTFOUND FIC OR A PLATONIC FIC.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & GeorgeNotFound, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Same AU - cute, platonic Dreamnotfound fluff. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132415
Comments: 21
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT SHIP 'CLAY' AND 'GEORGE'  
> I VAGUELY SHIP 'DREAM' AND 'GEORGENOTFOUND' 
> 
> I THINK THEY HAVE A REALLY INTERESTING DYNAMIC AND IT COULD BE ROMANTIC OR PLATONIC BUT I TRULY THINK THAT THEY ARE PRETTY MUCH SOULMATES. 
> 
> IF EITHER OF THE CC'S EVEN HINT AT BEING UNCOMFORTABLE WITH FLUFFY CUTE FICS I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TAKE THIS DOWN. 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT SHOW THIS TO THE CC'S I WILL DIE OF SHAME  
> UM YEET LETS GO I HOPE YOU ENJOY

“Thank you for the bits, Kelsey!” George says distractedly as his donations flow through. Even though streaming was one of his favourite things to do, he’s just a bit off today. Maybe it was streaming alone? 

George is spared from his thoughts by hearing another donation pop up on his desktop.   
‘What is your thought on Dreamnotfound? Also love your vids’

“Um thanks for the donation Pufflefish! And what’s Dreamnotfound..?” He glances at his chat. They were laughing. Another donation popped up. 

‘Dreamnotfound is a ship of u and dream :)’

George’s eyes widen. No way.   
“Well I don’t have any thoughts on it, to be honest. But maybe Dream does.. hang on.”   
George rummages in his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialing the familiar number.   
pickuppickuppickuppickup

"Hi- Hello?"  
"I'm streaming don't say anything weird," George says as soon as Dream picks up.   
"um.. This is George right?" Dream says groggily.   
George pauses. "Dream... did you just wake up? It's like 6:00 pm."   
There's a silence on the end of the call. George leans back in his chair.  
"Oh my god you.. numpty. How much sleep did you get last night?"  
"I didn't." He finally admits.   
"Okay, wow. You are an actual idiot what is wrong with you?"  
"I got distracted! Like you are right now, surely your... holy fuc- I mean fructose 200,000 live audience have something better to do than listen to us talk?"   
Oops. George checks the chat guiltily, but just sees people spamming Dreamnotfound over and over.   
"Maybe not - they're spamming Dreamnotfound."   
"What is that..?"

Oh, right. George got distracted again. 

"Yeah, apparently they ship us." He said, drumming his fingers on the table, for once itching to end the stream. There was another pause on the other end of the line.   
"They do?"   
George glances at chat again.   
"Well.. yeah." He laughs nervously.   
"Huh. That's interesting. Want me to come on?" George hesitates.   
"No. You should go back to sleep." He was about to end the call when- "Wait Dream!"  
Dream hums in response.   
"When did you last eat?"  
"Uh I dunno MUM." George rolls his eyes, but presses on.   
"Are you hungry?"   
There's another silence.   
"...No?" Dreams lie was quickly foiled by the unmistakable rumbling of his stomach. George laughs again.   
"You little liar. Look, I've already been streaming for.." George checks the time and winces. "Oh.. a little over an hour. But you guys can deal with a short stream, right?" He sees a couple of yes' in chat, mostly drowned out by 'Dreamnotfound's and 'DNF'. But still, it counts. "Ok then. Dream what do you have in your house?"  
"Um..." George hears the shifting of covers and the slamming of feet on wood. There's a couple of crashes and George waits patiently, thanking people for donos and answering random questions. He finally hears a quiet voice responding after nearly 5 minutes of clashing. "... I have garlic."

George bursts into laughter. "That's it?"   
"I forgot to shop this week." Dream says defensively.   
George rolls his eyes again. "and you say I'm the idiot. Look, Dream, I know a really good recipe for scrambled eggs. I can pick some food up and come over to your place..?"   
Dream sighs. "Don't you need to stream?"   
George pauses and looks at the chat one more time. Instead of the spamming he'd been enduring, he sees so many messages of encouragement.   
'Gogy go we dont mind'  
'GO FEED UR MANS'  
'will u tell us the recipe? <33'

"You come first." He says firmly.   
"Ugh, fine. You can come over." But behind the annoyed demeanor, George could tell that Dream was grinning.   
"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," as George made to hang up.  
"Nononono I want to say bye to the stream!" Dream whines. George sighs and keeps him on speaker.   
"Bye stream! Thanks for your support!"   
"I love guys way more than George ever would - go subscribe to dream on youtu-" Dream manages before George hangs up on him. 

He keeps waving for a couple more seconds, then ends the stream. George stretches his back out and breathes out. That went well. 

\--- 

An incessant ping was annoying him. He checks his phone and sees on 4 missed calls from Dream. George sighs and calls Dream back, who picks up immediately. 

"That was mean." Dream complains.   
"You already have way too many subscribers. Ok, I need to write out a list. Are you sure you have nothing but garlic?"  
"Positive."   
"That is..." George mumbles, while jotting down ingredients, "So helpful."   
George hears a small laugh from Dream.   
"Ok, I'll see you in a few!" And hangs up. 

Dream calls back.

George sighs. "What is it, Dream?"   
"You need to stay calling me. Otherwise I'll like, fall asleep or something and I won't let you in!"   
George hums and looks around half-heartedly for his airpods.   
"Ok." 

\-- 

"I feel weird." George hisses. Dream grunts and yawns.   
"Wha- what do you mean?"   
"People are staring at me because it looks like I'm talking to myself."  
Dream wheezes. He has no compassion.   
"Yes, they are all staring at you, not because you're wearing your merch and definitely not because you're a famous youtuber. No, this is because you're talking to yourself.   
"Shut up. Wait, and how do you know what I'm wearing?"   
Dream yawns again.   
"You were streaming. Duh."   
"Oh. Right. Anyway, the people who were staring at me were middle aged women who looked like Karens so they were most definitely judging me because I was talking to myself."   
George sighs, checking over his list again.   
"Do you have a glass bowl?"  
"What? What does that ha-"  
"I'm past it. Do you have a glass bowl?" 

There's a short silence as Dream rattles through his kitchen. 

"No."   
"Ok, I need to get a glass bowl." George sniffs, and then mutters under his breath, "What kind of unsophisticated person doesn't have a glass bowl?"  
"Hey I heard that." Dream grumbled, but George ignored him.

\-- 

"Heh."   
"What, Dream?"   
"Dreamnotfound is trending and so is scrambled eggs."  
George lets out a laugh as he scans his items through the self-checkout (including his glass bowl. The co-op is a wondrous place that sells food, wine, tights and apparently glass bowls.)   
He pays, stuffs the rest of the items in a bag and grabs his receipt.  
"Alright, I'm coming."  
Dream snickers. "You wanna come, do you?"   
George considers homicide.   
"Alright, I'm on my way." He says through gritted teeth.   
Dream cackles through the phone. 

\-- 

"Nearly there now."  
"George."  
"Yuh-huh?" George says distractedly as he turns a sharp corner  
"What's your thoughts on ostriches?"  
Sleep deprived Dream was so weird...  
"Um."   
"Please just ignore that question, I need some coffee."  
George giggles a little. 

\-- 

"Dream! Open the damn door I can't hold this for much longer!"  
George shouts, banging on his door. Just as he was about to shout again, the door opened, and there stood Dream. 

In sweats and a jumper, with tousled hair and a sheepish grin on his face. But still Dream.   
"Hey."  
George smiles back.   
"Hi. Can I put this shit down somewhere?"   
Dream chuckled and opened the door of his apartment wider, welcoming George in. 

It was a nice apartment, albeit messy, with two doors leading off the main room, which was somewhat squishy yet homey. Dream had clearly made an effort to clean the kitchen, which was shiny and clear. George smiled fondly at dream.   
"This'll do." He went into the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries, while Dream pulled out a chair on the kitchen island and sat there.   
"How are you gonna make it?"   
"You'll see. It's a surprise. Also, you gotta help me with the bacon and toast, I can't do everything at once."   
Dream shrugged and walked into the kitchen, turning to the small coffee machine in the corner.   
"Want some coffee?" George waved him away, turning to his new shiny glass bowl and cracking 3 eggs into it. They worked in a comfortable silence for a while, Dream making himself an espresso, while George put a small pot of water on to boil, chopped up some tomatoes, finished the base for the scrambled eggs and chopped up a clove of garlic.   
"What are you doing with my garlic?" Dream laughs, as George stabs it onto a fork.   
"This is what I'll use to stir my scrambled eggs," He explains patiently. "It gives it flavour." When Dream continued to look skeptical, George shrugs.   
“It’s what my dad does.”   
George puts the eggs on top of the now boiling saucepan and starts to check the eggs.   
"You can put the bacon on now." He says, while vigorously stirring the eggs, scraping the cooked egg from the bottom of the bowl. Dream looked up from his coffee, rubbing his eyes.   
"Erm..."   
George turns to face Dream.   
"Don't tell me you've never cooked bacon before."  
Dream scratches the back of his neck. "Well. I won't tell you, but you might end up with some funky looking bacon."   
George groans. "Alright, come here, let me show you."  
Dream cocks his head. "Are you gonna teach me?"   
"No self-respecting 20 year old should not know how to cook bacon! What did you do in your childhood?"   
"Erm.." Dream says, cheeks heating up, "Played Minecraft, mostly."   
George rolls his eyes. "There's a shocker."  
Dream laughs, and shuffles toward George, arms outstretched.   
"I notice you haven't given me a hug yet, Georgie." he teases.   
"Maybe if you cook some bacon, I will." George grumbles.   
Dream stands up tall, on high alert.   
"Deal."  
George rolls his eyes again but fails to hide a smile.   
"You need to get a frying pan... no that's a wok, Dream."

\--

"And... voila!" George finishes, pouring scrambled eggs over the buttered toast. "That's how I do eggs."  
Dream raises an eyebrow cockily, and laughs as George sends him a death stare.   
"You know that's not what I mean."  
"I know no such thing," Dream said, beaming. Before he digs into the scrambled eggs, he takes his phone out of his front pocket and takes a picture, with George's and Dream's hands just about visible.   
"There. Instagram worthy, that is."   
George inspects the picture over Dreams shoulder, just barely resting on it.  
"You know this is going to go viral if you post it, just because of your hands. Your simps are a bit- well, insane."  
Dream just smiles. "They might also go insane because, 'look Dream and George's hands are close together!'"   
George mock gasps. "are you telling me you are doing this for clout."  
"Maybe so, maybe so."   
Dream navigates onto twitter, where he uploads the picture and captions it 'eggs a la George <3', then tags George. But he hesitates over the 'post' button.   
"What?" George nudges Dream, his head still on Dream's shoulder, "Are you reconsidering the hand thing?" George feels rather than sees his smile.   
"Nah, nah. Just... maybe I want this all to myself."  
"What- the eggs?"   
Dream looks at George for a long moment, and for once he looks dead serious.  
"Yeah." He says softly. "Just the eggs."   
He looks back at Twitter, and posts the picture.   
"Twitter's actually going to go lose it."  
Dream finally cracks a smile.   
"It is." 

\--

"I believe I owe you something," George says after Dream finishes off his plate.   
Dream raises his eyebrows and says nothing. George sighs.   
"Oh just come here you twat."   
Dream stands up obediently and pulls George up, out of his chair, enfolding him in a huge hug. George hesitates for a moment, but puts his arms around Dream and reciprocates.   
"Thank you," Dream murmurs. "For everything."  
"Not a problem."   
"George.."   
George hums in response.   
"If I forget to go shopping tomorrow, will you come and make eggs again?"


	2. EGGS A LA GEORGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recipe that many have asked for... thanks so much for all the support, it really means the world to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple things before hand:  
> I’m not so good at the whole recipe thing, please let me know if anything is unclear because I can (hopefully) help
> 
> MAKE SURE THE BOWL IS JUST A BUT BIGGER THAN THE SAUCEPAN. THE BOWL NEEDS TO FIT ON TOP OF THE SAUCEPAN. 
> 
> FORGOT TO MENTION THAT.

YOU WILL NEED:  
\- a fork  
\- a (preferably glass, but can be pretty much any) bowl  
\- a saucepan  
\- a frying pan (OPTIONAL) 

INGREDIENTS  
\- eggs (duh)  
\- milk  
\- butter  
\- garlic  
\- salt  
\- tomatoes (OPTIONAL)  
\- bacon (OPTIONAL)

1\. Fill a saucepan half full of water (if completely full it will splash and spit (totally don’t know this from experience haha)) and put on hob to boil  
2\. fill a bowl with a splash of milk and butter. The amount of eggs you need depends on the amount of people you are feeding. For four, you need 5 or 6, usually. IF IT LOOKS AROUND PROPORTIONATE, ITS PROBABLY RIGHT. I’ve never used proper measurements for this and it always looks fine, just be reasonable with quantities :)  
3\. get a bulb of garlic and take an on the large size bulb (doesn’t have to be huge though). Skin it so it is down to the garlicky bit (idk how to describe it) then STAB A FORK THROUGH THE MIDDLE. Make sure it’s fairly sturdy, but don’t worry if it falls off in the mixture, because you can fish it out - if you can’t well you can say there’s a fun surprise in one of the dishes!   
4\. whisk with the fork the ingredients together, and once the saucepan is boiling, put the bowl on top. (Make sure it fits aha). I always turn down the heat a bit after putting the bowl on because it can get very hot.   
5\. every few minutes scrape the bottom of the bowl so that the cooked egg and stuff doesn’t burn at the bottom that would be nasty. Don’t do it too much or too little, you gotta keep an eye on it.   
6\. around the halfway stage, sprinkle some salt in the nearly scrambled egg to give it a touch more seasoning (feel free to season with salt and pepper after plating too)   
7\. put the tomatoes in a frying pan, spray the pan with cooking spray and fry (you can pretty much leave it to do it’s thing - just double check it from time to time to make sure it’s not gonna burn)   
8\. Put some bacon on! (You can do this on the same or different frying pan it doesn’t really matter - down to personal preference) make sure to spray pan with cook spray before and to check the bacon regularly.   
9\. Once there is lots of lumpy looking stuff in the scrambled eggs, feel free to put some toast on  
10\. This again, is down to personal preference. I like my eggs nice and creamy still but not to the point where it’s really runny and I know some people like their eggs quite hard. Anyway, once you think it’s about ready, turn off the heat. If you leave it on the saucepan IT WILL KEEP COOKING. don’t stuff it up so close to the end.   
11\. Butter the toast, put the bacon on the side / on top and same for the tomatoes. Season with salt and pepper and-  
voila! Eggs a la George ;)

Then comes the worst bit. Cleaning up. I have no tips for this you’re on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it turns out! <3
> 
> Also I’m listening to Sad by Bo Burnham and ahh giving me Wilbur vibes and I CANT

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in the actual recipe, hmu I can make a second chapter of this with a very detailed recipe if you guys want - this is genuinely how I make scrambled eggs and they are sooo good   
> I have made other oneshots around this same AU - they're in the series if interested ;)  
> also yes, my dad did teach me how to make it with the garlic stuff.
> 
> and yes again, I have no idea what usernames I shld put for streams, please if anyone has ideas again hmu :)


End file.
